


His old-timey charms.

by 13thColdWar



Series: oh man, oh man (i am not really known for being speechless) [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clint has a big mouth, F/M, Fury likes to piss Nat off, gentleman!Steve, lunch in diner, speechless!Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thColdWar/pseuds/13thColdWar
Summary: 2. "They've been a partner for a few weeks and Natasha saw just how a true gentleman he is when they ate out."





	His old-timey charms.

Natasha should’ve known better. She should’ve expected that Fury had something up his sleeve when he had asked her to check up on Steve when he was clearly adapting to his new place well. 

It was a week later after her “day out” with Steve when she had received a call from Fury. “Agent, I need you here in my office in 30. I have a news for you.” 

“Yes, sir.” Natasha ended the call abruptly and got off her bed. 

Natasha knew then that something was up when she saw the Captain sitting in front of Fury’s desk once she entered the room, looking every bit like the leader he is. 

“Romanoff, sit down.” Fury motioned his arm toward the chair opposite Steve, who immediately stood up when he felt her enter the room. Natasha looked at Fury then at Steve. “What’s going on here?” She needed to know. Now. Because she has a feeling that she may not like what her boss is about to say. 

“I suggest you both sit down, then,” Nick answered calmly and because Natasha knows him enough, she can see that there is a glint of mischief in his eye. 

Once they were all settled, Fury cut the crap and get straight to business. “Captain Rogers will be your new partner, Agent Romanoff.” 

Natasha heard Steve took in a sharp intake of breath softly but she remained impassive and searched for any signs that Fury was just kidding. But when she was that he was serious, she stood up abruptly and slammed her fists on her the S.H.I.E.L.D. director’s desk. “What?!” 

“Sit down, Agent Romanoff,” Fury commanded his best agent and though Natasha hates it, she acquiesced and decided to be rational. She is a professional agent after all, and she can’t risk throwing a tantrum at her boss like a little kid who had her doll taken away from her; at least not with Steve Rogers watching. 

When Fury was sure that his top agent has finally calmed down, he opened his mouth and start explaining things to her. “Before you start bombarding me questions, everything has already been taken care of,” Fury said to both of them, but was looking pointedly at Natasha. “Agent Barton already knows about this arrangement and you’re the only agent that could keep up with the Captain. Wait for further calls, but I suggest you start showing the Captain how to do the job.” Natasha kept her mouth shut and decided then and there that unless Clint wants his kids orphaned early, he would call Fury and take back whatever he had said. 

“Dismiss.” The two stood up and Natasha was out of the room before Steve could even blink. 

Clint picked up his phone after the fifth ring and was welcomed with a curse. “What the fuck, Barton?!” Natasha yelled through the phone. She knows the asshole knows what’s up and so she didn’t bother sugarcoat things (because that’s just not her). Also, she knows that Clint’s been expecting her and has already went out of their house, so his kids won’t hear her aunt cursing their father. 

“Well, hello to you, too, Nat.” She could see the smug smirk her friend has on his face and how she wished she could smack it off with her fist. 

“Clinton! Call Fury and tell him not to partner me up with Rogers!” Natasha heard Clint’s laugh over the phone. “Or better yet, get your ass back here and talk to him!” 

“Nat, come on! You know I’m in vacation, right?” Natasha rolled her eyes. “You wouldn’t wanna hurt Lila’s and Cooper’s feelings, now, would you?” Clint waggled his brows even though Natasha could not see him. 

Natasha was about to open her mouth to retort back to Clint when he beat her to it. “Nat, this is a good idea, y’know?” Clint said sincerely. 

“What? You trying to play cupid, Barton?” Clint laughed. “Not what I meant, Tash. But if you want it to be that way, then…” Clint trailed off letting Natasha’s thoughts finish his sentence. 

“Shut up, Clint,” Natasha warned in a low tone. Their banter went on for an hour until Natasha finally ended the call. Though she wouldn’t admit it, she only did it because she was considerably calmer after hearing Clint’s words. 

“Rogers is a good man and maybe you could learn to trust him the way you trusted me. You know he’s a good man, Tash and you could trust him. Just give it time, and you two will be the best of friends!” Clint had said cheerfully, but added something else, “Or maybe you could be the new power couple! Imagine that Cold War all ov—“ Then the phone call ended. 

Of course, Clint was right. Rogers had been the perfect partner an agent could ask for. He was a great tactician and he watches his entire team’s back and making sure one of them gets back at the headquarters in one piece. 

The only thing she despises about him is that she makes her feels guilty every times she does her usual dirty work for Fury. Before, she would feel no remorse doing so, but with Rogers she feels so terrible. 

She hates Rogers for it. 

They went back that morning to SH.I.E.L.D. from their fifth mission. It was almost lunch time when they finished their reports. Natasha didn’t know what took over her but the words are out of her mouth before she can stop herself. 

“Let’s eat out,” she said from where she was walking side by side with Steve. That got his attention and he looked down at her. “Sure! I know a great place a few blocks from here,” he replied happily and quickened his pace. 

Natasha had wanted to take her car but Steve insisted on his bike. She only conceded because there was a heavy traffic downtown and she knows they could get there faster with a bike, instead of a car. Also, she’s already hungry. 

Steve had been adamant for her to wear a helmet but she snapped at him and told him that she’ snot a little girl and that she’s been on a bike before. Steve retracted quickly but it didn’t stop Natasha from feeling guilty, especially when she saw Steve’s “kicked puppy” face. 

As expected, they reached the place in just twenty minutes. It was a small diner and there are a couple or two eating inside, everyone looking happy. And the place definitely looks alive. 

Steve got off the bike and held up his hand. Natasha knows by the look of his face that he was half expecting her to turn it down, but she took it and accepted his help. As they walk to the small diner, Natasha tells herself that she only did it as a consolation for her actions earlier, though deep down she was flustered by his chivalry. 

She kept her mouth shut when Steve opened the door for her and even pulled the chair for her. She kept her head down because she was pretty sure a tinge of pink was starting to color her pale cheeks. 

Through the whole course of their lunch, which consisted of greasy burgers and fries and strawberry and chocolate milkshakes, Steve kept a light friendly conversation with their middle aged waitress. It was obvious to the eyes that Steve often spends his time at the place. 

When they were done, they stood up at the same time. Natasha was reaching for a bill in her pants when Steve took out his wallet. “Let me pay for out meal, Natasha.” Steve smiled and placed a bill on their table. Natasha was once again silenced by her partner’s old time charms.


End file.
